Monarch of Trigunia
The Monarchs of Trigunia have come in many different forms since first established in Trigunia when it was founded in 2308. Trigunia has been ruled by Emperors calling themselves either Imperator, Tsar or Great Prince. There was great conflict over whether several of Trigunia's Monarchs actually ruled as Monarchs. For example, Trigunia's first two Emperors, Konstantin & Aleksey of the House of Kommenus, were elected as Presidents of Trigunia. However, Monarchists claim that these two in fact ruled as Sovereigns, which is often refuted by both Republicans and contemporary historians. The House of Kommenus tried again to establish itself as the Royal family 200 years later when Aleksandr retook the title Imperator, however, the Monarchy did not survive his death. In the 2580s the nation witnessed yet another House of Kommenus restoration. This time Oskars I took up the title Tsar before he was quickly deposed in favor of the former King of Hutori, Harold I, who also took the title Tsar. Harold proved more a brutal dictator then a Monarch just as he had done in Hutori and within ten years he too was ousted from Trigunia. Shortly after his demise, Andrei Kommenus took on the mantle of Monarch under more appropriate-title of Great Prince of Trigunia. However his reign too was short lived. After the collapse of the Government in the 2660s, the ethnic Hulstrian minority, living in Trigunia since the time of Aleksandr I, rallied much of the Trigunian nobility around the idea of crowning Heinrich I of Hulstria as the new Great Prince. Heinrich used his authority as Great Prince to avert a second governmental crisis a decade into his reign and thus prevented the similar ousting that had occurred just ten short years prior. In the 2980s, the title of Tsar was added to the title of the monarch, thus the title officially became the Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia. History The most recent claimants to the title of Great Prince and Tsar are the House of Perezhogin, in which ruled briefly before being removed in a series of military-style actions. They are the final claimant on the Great Prince and Tsar title, while others continue to have claims on the title. Other prominent claimants include descendants of the House of Kommenus, the House of Rothingren-Traugott and the House of Doroshenko. Trigunian mobility is handled by the Imperial Senate of Nobles who in turn appoints the "ruling" State Council, the advisors to the sitting Great Prince and Tsar. Full Titulary Great Prince & Tsar Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, Sovereign of Greater Chadonya, Duke of Chadonia, Lesser Chadonya, and Tirgith, Margrave of Kildan Olvar, Milrata, and Yulrath, Count of Kommenovsk, Morozorota, and Tirvoslavl, Lord of Heinrichgard Emperor Emperor and Autocrat of Trigunia, Tsar of Chadonia, Tsar of Yulrath, Tsar of Tirgith, Tsar of Milrata, Tsar of Kildan Olvar, Lord of Pattergrad, of Kommenovsk, of Morozorota and other territories, Grand Duke of Rodshyadam, Grand Protector of the Bear's Den, Sovereign of all Northern Territories, Emperor of Emperors, Sovereign of Sovereigns, Marshal of the Empire, Conqueror of the Hulstrian Empire in Trigunia and in Keris, Highest Hussar of Chadonia, Guardian of the Holy Vatikan, Hetman of the Alazinder Cossacks, Patriarch of the Doroshenko Dynasty, and so forth, and so forth, and so forth ... Category:Trigunian Monarchy Category:Nobility Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎